


Of Course

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [10]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Brother & sister - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Romantic Relationship(s), Multi, Teasing, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does th' like her?" Martha asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folkloricfeel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloricfeel/gifts).



> Attempting dialect only where the word itself is different.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: I absolutely adore Martha and would love anything with a Martha-Dickon sibling focus…or about her reflecting on the three kids’ relationships with each other/her relationships with them/the overall story.

"Does th' like her?" Martha asked, chivying Dickon gently and affectionately on the shoulder to get from between her and her apron hanging on its peg.

"Mary?" He pulled down the apron and handed it to her. "Of course, I like her. She loves the garden."

"And Colin." Martha laughed. "And Dickon." She ruffled his hair as he ducked away, not quite quickly enough. "Off with you now. I've got to get to the kitchens, and I believe they're both waiting for you."

Dickon ducked out the door with the basket their mother had packed.

Martha shook her head, smiling.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seasons For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226094) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone)




End file.
